I Promise I Don't BiteUnless You Ask Me To?
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Akiko Yamamoto, a skillful woman in the family of great vampire hunters. Is now attending Cross Academy at the request from her famous Uncle. How will she live on school grounds around the leeches she hates the most? Will love come into the picture?
1. Info

_**Hello my lovely readers this is Anime from the other website now resided on my new home of the wonderful world of fanfiction. And as promise I will have repost all of my stories here, so here is my Zero Kiryu love story. Please Enjoy.**_

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Akiko Yamamoto

Age: 16

Species: Human/Vampire Huntress

Family: Aya Yamamoto-motheher-(dead), KyouYamamoto-father-, Haru Yamamoto-older brother-, Kaze Yamamoto-older brother-

Likes: pocky, weapons, fighting, martial arts, family, nature, vampire that try to be good

Dislikes: fan girls/boys, pink, her past,pervetrs, jerks, morons, blood sucking vampires

Personality: childish, kind, caring, stubborn, strong willed, short tempered, rebellious, saracstic

Description: Akiko has long black hair that flows behind her, and has very vibrate green eyes. she is the same height as Yuki but taller since she wears heels.

Bio:Akiko Yamamoto grew up in a happy home filled with vampire hunters from her parents to her older twin brothers. Her father changed his last name so he would not be mistaken for his brohter; Kain Cross. Since the day young Mizumi learned to walk she was trained under the skillful hand of her father. She was a born pradogy. She had a wonderful like up until she turned ten. That is when fate decided the worst and took her mother from her and causing herself to be bitten. Good as dead in a pool of her and her mothers blood. Until she was saved by a man that goes by the name Toga Yagari. Mizumi's hatred for certain vampires grew so she trained and trained to become the best. And that is just what she became. Now Mizumi is 16 and her uncle has requested she attend Cross Acamdamy. What will wait beyond the gates for poor Akiko?


	2. Bite Me, Jerk!

**Hello here is the first chapter to my Zero story. I don't any of the characters or plot line form Vampires except for my own OC, extra characters, and side stories. **

* * *

**Bite Me, Jerk!**

**Chapter 1**

The alley was dreadful, as an eerie silence hung in the air. As the darkness embrassed everything in it's past. All that can be heard around the area was a woman's running footsteps. The young woman's steps quicken as she tries to run form the monster that is after her blood. Frantically, the young woman runs into the darkened alley pressing herself agenst the wall beside the trashcans hoping to have lost that fiend.

But to her dismay she felt an unnatrual gust of air blow infront of her. To the young miss's misfortune she snapped her head foward to come face to face with crimson red eyes and barred fangs. "Well what do we have here? What is a woman with such beauty out this late alone."

The young woman shifted her gaze to the groundshaking uncontrollably, as tears freely flown down her face," I-I was just g-oing home."

The vampire cackled loudly frightening the poor girl, causing her to flinch back, whimper excaping her mouth. "Heading home this late? What a naughty girl, and you know what they say about naughty children they must be punished." The vampire said in his scratchy venomous voice before cackling one last time.

The vampire was to quick for the woman before she can react the vampires hand was to the girls throat squeezing slightly hearing the young woman gasp for air. "Now before I suck your blood dry i must know the name of whom I'm about to kill." The vampire leered at the young woman, comically widening when a smirk formed onto her face.

The moon light shines onto the young woman protraying her features. Her black silky long hair glimmers in the moon's light. As the smirk is promonate on her angelic face, pale skin almost glowing eyes. " The names Akiko, Akiko Yamamoto." Then the young woman snaps her head up to stare at the vampire full on. Only causing the vampire's eyes to widen as it meet Akiko's cat like eyes skimmering and contracting in the dark. " And Level E i'm your worst nightmare," was the last thing he heard when Akiko planted her kunai into his heart.

She quitely watched ashes blow up into the air. She clenched her hands into fists,' I'm going to find you one day,just to repay the gesture ... in which is goin to result in taking her life.'

I was in the car with my old man who refused to pull over and ask for directions. Hmm I should probably introduce mysefl. Yo, the name is Akiko Yamamoto Cross, age 16. I live with my dad Kyou, and two older brother:Kaze and Haru. We're all vampire hunter protecting the naive humans from the potential harm that secretly walks among them.

I scowled. Vampires, monsters which take on the human form.

As you can probably have guessed I loathe vampires who attack innocent human. "Ha! See Akiko we're here! Pfh, and you wanted to pull over and ask for directions!"

I turned to see my father smiling like a mad man. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at my childish dad. He may look nothing like his brother but they sure do act alike. I shook my head smiling," Come on we should get going."

We all got out of the car, and stood in front of the giant gates of Cross Academy. I couldn't help but wonder why out of the blue that my uncle insisted that I attend Cross Acadmey. I smirked,'Probably trying to stop me from beating his vampire killing record.' I sighed. This is going to be my home.

"AKIKO!" I heard two familiar voice chime in unison. I looked up to see my two older brothers looking down at me, as they each threw and arm over my shoulders. Leaning on me as we fallowed dad through campus to Uncle Kain's office.

" What is it," my voice came out aggravated. I warily watched them from the corners of my eyes. These two can be very mischievous,

"Nothing it's just going to be-," Haru began to say in an unusual serious voice, completely out of character as he stared out foward. " So boring with out you." Kaze finished in the same odd attitude and tone of voice. As they stared hard at the ground. " We're trying to say is that we are going to miss our little sister is all." They both said looking down at me smiling brightly.

My eyes widened, but i quickly recovered giving them my finest smile.

" Yeah since dad can't tell us apart, even after seventeen years," they both said crossing there arms over their chests looking at our dad with blank expressions. I looked from Kaze to Haru to our fidgiting dad.

I raised and eyebrow slowly but surely crossing my arms under my chest. "Uhh... it's just... well... you two look so alike... HEY look here it is." He said quickly as he practicaly ran into the office. I walked in the twins not to far behind.

As I walked in behind the desk I saw a man with light brown golden hair in a pony tail, wearing glasses. Yup, that with out a doubt is my Uncle Kain. And beside him was a short haired burnette with crimson eyes. She must be my uncle's adoptive daughter.

"Big brother," I heard my uncle's voice say as he walked around his desk to hug my father. They haven't seen each other in so long. They both released each other laughing. " Oh, this be Yuki your daughter," my dad said motioning toward the burnette. Who quickly walked to stand next to her father.

His eyes gleamed as he pulled Yuki into a hug," She is my every pride and joy. But look at your sons, they've grown plenty and become much stronger I assume." I sighed as I saw the smirks grow on each of their faces, as Kain just boosted their ego's.

" You'd be assuming correctly, but not as good as Akiko." They both gestured to me.

I saw a sparkle in his eyes, and then I was suddenly attacked into a death grip hug. He pulled me back still holding onto my shoulders," Look of how much you've grown, since the last I've seen you. What was that? Ten years ago. You look just like your mother. She and your father must be proud to see that their daughter has grew into a beautiful young lady."

I nodded sparring him a small smile. I look like mom? That can't be I am a weed compared to the rose my mother was. " Kain, you better keep my little Kiko safe or I'll hunt your ass down," they both shook hand as they both chuckled.

" Don't worry Kyou, I promise to keep you precious Akiko safe," He sends my brothers and father reassuring smiles as they still looked concerned. I smiled as I turned to look at my brothers.

They both wore identical sad expressions. " I'm going to miss you both so much." Next thing I know they had me in a hug, I of course hugged them back. " You better write to us." Kaze said as I can hear the tears in his voice but doesn't allow them to show. " Or we'll kidnap you, bringing you back home," I laughed a little at Haru.

They both wouldn't allow tears to shed, showing me to be strong. They reluctantly let me go as I know stood infront of my dad. I smile as I feel tears in my eyes, but will I let them fall? No opened his arms and I ran into them as he hugged me. " I'm going to miss you dad."

" I'm going to miss you too Kiko. With out you I'm stuck with those two." I laughed as my brothers protested.

I unwillingly took steps back to face my dad and brothers who stood at each side of him. "It was nice seeing you again, Kain. Nice, meeting you Yuki,I wish we can stay longer but we must be ging." Then they turned to me," Bye, Ki-Ki." I smiled a little as he used my childhood nickname.

" Bye,"they all nodded then they walked out the door. I stared at the door as I heard their footsteps. And I didn't turn away until I didn't heard their footsteps echoing in the hallway. I guess Yuki can she the soleman look in my eyes when I turned to face them.

She was by my side," Akiko I promise it's not all bad here. I know you'll like it." I nodded sending her a small smile and a than a thank you.

I turned to my uncle as he spoke," Akiko you are going to love it her at the illurtious Cross Academy. As you know this school is broken into two groups the day and night class. Humans in the day class as my adorable little vampires are in the night class."

I stiffened, anger courased through my veins. " Why would you let those wild animals in a school filled with humans?" I said in a emotionless cold voice frost might just form. This was the tone I only used while I'm hunting. My voice is so cold purebloods cringe at me name. When I'm hunting I'm a completely different person, thats when all of my hatered fills me.

" Akiko, it's fine. They're all noble vampires and under the rule of one pureblood. Who wants people to see vampires can co-exist with humans."

I nodded calming down slightly, at least they're trying. " Be sure of it, because if they slip up I will not hesitate to take a life." I said my voice calm and all he did was nodded.

Then he sprung up like nothing happened all cheery. " That's why you'll be helping my poor little Yuki, so starting tomorrow you will be a prefect. So you need all of your rest."

Yuki stood beside me," Here Akiko I'll take you. And all your stuff and unifrom are already in there so you don't have to worry." I nodded as we both walked out into the hall. Talking getting to know each other, and we quickly hit it off. Yuki is a nice girl, glad to have her as a cousin. But when we rounded a corner I crashed into someone,causing myself to fall back on my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said trying to be polite, while I touched my head.

" Watch were your going!" the voice snapped at me. That's it that jerk. I snapped my head up to glare at a boy with silver hair and lilac colored eyes. What a ... what a MORON! Yuki offered me her hand and I took it getting up still pissed. Something was off about him.

"Bite me, Jerk!" I said as he froze glaring at me. I pushed past him Yuki by my shortly got to my dorm. " You have your own room, since no other girl doesn't have a room mate. I hope you don't mind." She said nervously.

I laughed." Yuki calm down, it's fine. Trust me, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning 'kay." She nodded and we bid each other adeu. I walked over to my closet to see the uniform. " Oh this won't do." I thought and a smirk grew onto my face as I bit my lip. " But I know what will." I grabbed my unifrom along with sissors, thread, and sewing kit.

I quickly threw my new and improved uniform and grabbed my pocky before running out the door. Then I stopped in my track,' Damn how am I suppose to find Yuki.'

I slapped my hand to my forhead. 'I'm a genuis.' I slowly walked out the girl dorms into the hall way. As I walked I can see people staring at me. I put a piece of pocky into my mouth and started to eat it. Then up ahead I saw Yuki.

" Hey Yuki," I yelled she turned and smiled waving me over. I smiled and run over to her. Only to see she was with that jerk from yesterday and another girl with short hair that was orange.

" Akiko these are my friends Zero Kiryu adn Yuri Manijima. Zero, Yuri this is my cousin Akiko Yamamoto," they both looked at me Yuri smiled and Zeor's eyes widen. I smirked I guess he's heard of my work .

He then glared at me," What are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself, and took the pocky into my hands. " Clothes," I said sarcastically as he just growled, making me smile and laugh.

" Come on guys were going to be late for class." Yuki said as she and Yuri ran off to class. I shrugged and walked at my own pase, and I noticed Kiryu walking by my side.

"Hey Kiryu, the name sounds familiar are you a vampire hunter," I asked looking at him form the corner of my eyes.

I noticed he tensted up but anwsered aywyas. " Yeah, I was the best even heard that they liked me better than Yamamoto." He said smirking, I frowned .

" Your lieing." I said, but he shook his head. I pouted and crossed my arms under my chest. " Your such a jerk." We then walked to class. It was the usual, the teahcer asked me to introduce myself to the whole class. Blah Blah Blah. And I didn't pay attention to the lecture cause it was boring.

Now I was with Yuki and Zero in front of the night class dorms. There was like a million gilrs going crazy. I frowned," All this girls are going crazy to see a bunch of wild animals so practiaclly being in a zoo?" I asked Zero and Yuki. Zero smirked raising an eyebrow at me .

Yuki frowned," No Akiko, they are not wild animals. We are prefects so we have to protect the day class and the night class. Making sure their secret doesn't get discovered."

I nodded rolling my eyes," Yeah, yeah." I walked over to my side to handle this crazy chick. And i thought they were going crazy, but once the gates opened the girls went wild," KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I flinched back,' Damn girls blowing out my ear drums.' They started pushing and shoving only getting louder. This was makingmy head ache so I snapped. " YOU GIRLS BETTER SHUT UP OR I WILL PROHIBIT ANY OF YOU TO COME BACK! SO KNOW STAND IN SINGLE FILE. AND IF ANY OF YOU STEP OFF THAT GRASS! YOU ALL WILL BE DEALT WITH!" All the girls stood still not saying a single word. Better. I walked over to Yuki and Zero who stared at me with a mixture of shock and respect. " And that is how it is done." Then I looked up to see the vampires come out of their cage five males and two females.

The girls squealed and shouted but none dared stepping onto the pavement.

" Oh what do we have here? You smell positivily amazing." I raised an eyebrow.

" Hanabusa, I wouldn't do that if I where you," Zero says in his monotone cold voice, glaring at the vampire.

.:Zero's P.O.V:.

I saw as Hanabusa walked up to Akiko. I clenched my fists. He stood behind Akiko pressing agenst here, sniffing her neck. Smelling her intoxicating scent, that had me waullowing yesterday after she bumped into me.

" Oh what do we have here? You smell positivily amazing." He purred into her ear. A growl deep insdide my neck was heard. Akiko raised an eyebrow of hers.

" Hanabusa, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said glaring at him. The rest of the vampires stood behind Hanabusa, except for that damn Kaname. I stepped toward Akiko standing behind her, as she looked at all of the eyes widened as she started to laugh her head down her fringe covering her eyes.

She covered her mouth with her mouth. When she calmed down she still didn't look up but spoke in such a cold voice everyone flinched back," Try to take a bite, I'm ready to fight anytime. Just come looking for me." She then looked up and her green eyes gleam. They all gasped, I smirked.

The blonde vampire with blue eyes whispered," Those eyes?" I guess Akiko heard their whisper because she smirked. She turned around walking away. "Hey Zero, tell Yuki I left 'kay." She called over her shoulder, as I watched her walk away.

The wind blew here hair and it hit me in the face. Her scent is so intoxicating mouth watering. I just want to feel her neck agenst my lips.I shook my head, my throat throbbed painfully.

" That was Akiko Yamamoto Cross,"the blonde blue eyes one,I think his name is Ichijou say out load.

"Yamamoto?" The red headed on one spoke in his calm voice. I guess realiztion hit and his eyes widened. " Akiko Yamamoto the top huntress, The woman who killed more than half the vampires on the Execution list.." All the other vampires eyes winded. ThenYuki walked over with Kaname.

She looked at me," Where did Akiko go?"

" She left."

The sun went down, so now I was out patrolling the grounds for wondering Day Class students. Its boring nothing has happened,I haven't killed a Level E in one whole day. That is the longest I have gone. I heard the twigs snap and leaves rustling. I smiled finally some fun. 'Aw but I left my katana in my closet unpacked.I guess I have to deal with my hidden weapons.'I turned to see a Level E male. He smirked at me," Well now what is that delightful smell? So is it you I'm suppose to eat." He send crouching foward his eyes glowing a deeper crimson fangs growing.

I smirked back," Just try it." When those words excaped my lips he lunged at me and I easily dodged him. I laughed," Is that all you got, I should just end your life now. I thought you'd be more fun."

" You want fun I'll give you fun," then it was my turn for my eyes widen. He stood infront of me with a mad smile on his face. He started to glow a blue then there was two of him then four then six. 'What the hell did he just multipy?'

" Now lets start the fun!"They all said launching towards me. I wasn't able to get on the offence, I was forced into defence. I just barely dodged them all at once.I growled,'I have to find an opening for an attak.'

"Hey Kimi are you sure we should be doing this?" I heard a day classs girl ask.

"Yeah, everybody does it," the secong girl said.

And then they both ran past us over to the moon dorm. I frowned,'Not me'. Then I noticed that all of the Level Es were now looking after those two day class girls. 'If I get the right one, they all die.' I looked at them all and realized the real Level E was the one behind me. I smiled," Gotcha!" Before he can strike back I took out my hidden dagger and plungged it into his unbeating heart. The creatures all screamed in pain as they became ash. Poor thing, lost all humanity and went crazy. Sometimes I can't help but feel sorry for the fallen human, becasue before it was a monster it was a human that got hand subconsciously went to me neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes widened I almost forgot about the day class girls. Damn, I gotta hurry. I began to run through the trees and the bushes, where the screams came from, kunai in my hand. A small twig cut my cheek,' Great now I'm bleeding.' I rolled my eyes and ran into the clearing.

I looked around and I saw the two girls fainted on the ground. 'Good their not hurt.'

"I got you," someone whispered in my ear. I froze and before I can spin around and attak, they held both my wrists in one hand in a strong grip as the other moved my hair to one side, sliding down the zipper from my neck to just under my chest. Now my neck was bare and lucky I wore a white tank top. My eyes widened, and I did something I never did before. I froze.

"Now I get a taste," the person licked my neck. Causing me a shiver to go down in my spine. I tried to get out of his strong grip, but that only caused him to tighten his grasp, causing me to hiss in pain. My face controted into disgust,"LET GO!" But I was not prepared for what happen next, the creatures fang pierced into my flesh. "AGGHHHHHHH!"  
(clothes she wears when attacked by level e in the begining and going to crose academy)  
(her uniform)


End file.
